Sam et Jack, coincés dans la crevasse d'un glacier, doivent survivre
by Loucia
Summary: Sam et Jack se retrouvent coincés dans la crevasse d'un glacier suite à une avarie de la porte des étoiles. Rongés par le froid, ils doivent trouver un moyen de remonter leurs températures corporelles afin de ne pas mourir gelés.


_OS tirée de l'épisode 18 de la saison 1, dans lequel Sam et Jack se retrouvent coincés dans les crevasses d'une planète qu'ils pensent inconnue suite à une avarie de la porte des étoiles. Ils ne savent pas que cette planète est la Terre et qu'ils sont en fait au pôle sud (Merci à Polichinelle SGC pour la précision) de leur propre planète._

_**Genre :** Romance Sam/Jack, en tentant de ne pas tomber dans l'effet marshmallow..._

_**Disclaimer :** les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. J'écris pour le plaisir et sans aucune contrepartie financière._

_Bonne lecture !_

Mon nom est Samantha Carter. Si vous demandiez à mes proches de me décrire, ils parleraient d'une femme belle, brillante, et investie dans son travail. Si vous me demandiez de me décrire, je dirais que je suis une femme perdue. Tout bêtement parce-que moi, Sam Carter, suis irrémédiablement amoureuse de mon supérieur. Cela n'aurait pas posé de souci si j'avais travaillé dans une quelconque administration, ou dans une quelconque entreprise. Ca aurait pu être gênant, mais pas entravant. Malheureusement, je vis de ma passion en travaillant pour l'armée de l'air. Et au sein de l'armée de l'air existe une fichue loi de non fraternisation qui me frustre de façon inimaginable.

Il est aux alentours de six heures du matin, et je n'ai eu aucun mal à me lever. Aujourd'hui, nous partons en mission : une nouvelle planète à explorer, de nouvelles découvertes à faire. « C'est l'idéal pour se changer les idées ! » me direz-vous. Oui… Et non. Tout simplement parce-que l'homme qui hante mes pensées hante également mes journées. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas dérangée par sa présence. C'est toujours un plaisir de marcher à ses côtés sur des planètes inconnues, de découvrir de nouveaux horizons en compagnie de celui que j'aime. Mais cela ne m'aide pas à l'oublier. Bien au contraire ! Braver l'inconnu et les dangers qui s'y cachent resserre davantage les liens… Comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisamment difficile.

Je secoue la tête, tentant de disperser mes pensées aux quatre coins de mon cerveau. Je ne suis pas du genre à me lamenter, et le colonel Jack O'Neill ne changera pas cet état de fait ! Après un passage aux vestiaires des femmes de la base, je file en direction de mon labo. Le briefing concernant notre mission fut donné hier, et nous ne partons que dans une heure. J'ai donc largement le temps de me plonger dans mon travail pour ne pas penser à Jack.

C'est du moins ce que je comptais faire. Mais lorsque j'entrai dans mon labo, petit cocon dans lequel j'aime m'enfermer, je tombai nez à nez avec… lui. Mes yeux plongèrent derechef dans les pupilles brunes de mon homologue, et comme à chaque fois, je me sentie happée par cet océan de chocolat aux limbes impénétrables.

- On s'accorde une grasse matinée Carter ?

Jack O'Neill se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, nonchalamment appuyée sur le chambranle, les bras croisés. Je papillonnai un instant des yeux, tentant de garder les idées claires, et fronça les sourcils tout en réfléchissant.

- Nous ne partons que dans une heure, mon colonel.

- Les plans ont changé Carter. Nous décollons. De suite !

Sur ce, il me contourna et partit en direction de la porte, non sans me frôler le dos. Je retins un frisson et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au tournant du couloir. « Pour l'amour du ciel… » me dis-je. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, puis je secouai la tête pour rassembler mes idées. Je pénétrai dans mon labo, pris mes affaires, et partit en direction des vestiaires. Après avoir enfilé mon uniforme, récupéré un P90 en salle d'arme, je me dirigeai vers la porte des étoiles. Le bruit caractéristique des chevrons s'enclenchant m'informa que j'arrivais pile à l'heure. En entrant dans la salle de la porte, je découvris l'ensemble de l'équipe SG1. Teal'c fixait la porte d'un air stoïque, fidèle à lui-même. Le colonel O'Neill m'ignorait, tourné vers la porte, tandis que Daniel bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. M'entendant arriver, il se tourna vers moi.

- Bonjour Sam. Vous aussi on vous a tiré du lit sans sommation ?

Je souris à mon ami.

- Non, j'étais levé. Pourquoi partons-nous plus tôt ?

- Aucune idée. Il me semble avoir oublié mon cerveau sur mon oreiller.

Le dernier chevron s'enclencha et la porte s'ouvrit. Même après tout ce temps, j'étais toujours fascinée par ce phénomène hors du commun. Alors que mes yeux se noyaient dans les fluctuations de la porte, le colonel O'Neill s'exclama : « En route mauvaise troupe ! ». Je vis Daniel lever les yeux au ciel et suivre O'Neill en bâillant une dernière fois. Teal'c passa en premier la porte, puis O'Neill, puis Daniel et enfin moi.

L'arrivée sur la planète ne fut pas la meilleure qui soit. A peine eu-je posé le pied au sol que je fus projetée sur le côté par Teal'c. Une pluie de tir ennemi nous accueillit, nous obligeant à nous retrancher derrière des rochers près de la porte des étoiles. Le vortex se referma alors que les tirs de P90 résonnaient déjà dans ma tête.

- Nous sommes encerclés ! Il faut se replier ! Daniel ! Entrez les coordonnées de la Terre, nous vous couvrons !

Non sans mal, Daniel s'exécuta. Je m'avançai au front, aux côtés d'O'Neill afin de couvrir au mieux Daniel. Nous réussîmes à garder en respect nos ennemis jusqu'à ce que la porte des étoiles s'ouvre à nouveau.

- Teal'c, Daniel, allez-y ! On vous suit !, hurla O'Neill.

Nous couvrîmes les arrières de nos collègues pendant qu'ils franchissaient la porte. Un bruit inhabituel résonna peu après leur passage, mais j'étais trop occupée à tenir en respect nos ennemis pour m'en soucier.

- Carter, à nous !

Sans aucune hésitation, j'emboitai le pas de mon supérieur et sauta dans la porte des étoiles. Ma vision fut coupée durant quelques secondes, puis nous atterrîmes en fracas de l'autre côté. Cependant, au lieu de rebondir comme une poupée de chiffon sur la passerelle de la base, je m'étalai de tout mon long sur de la glace. J'entendis le corps du colonel s'écraser à mes côtés, et la porte se referma. Le silence envahit les lieux, seulement ponctué par ma respiration saccadée. Relevant les yeux, je réalisai que nous n'étions pas arrivés à la base : nous étions dans une sorte de caverne, une profonde crevasse où le froid nous mordait les joues. Je me levai avec difficulté, la glace omniprésente altérant mon équilibre. J'empoignai ma lampe de poche et observa les lieux. « Où sommes-nous ? »

- Oh, nom d'un chien !

Je me retournai et vit mon supérieur étalé sur le sol. Alors que je le rejoignais aussi vite que la glace au sol me le permettait, je le vis tenter de se relever. Cependant, il se ravisa derechef en grognant.

- Mon colonel !

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et analysai la situation. Sa jambe était pliée en un angle anormal, n'engageant rien de bon concernant son état. Je grimaçai.

- Mon colonel, ne bougez pas. Il me semble que vous avez la jambe cassée.

- Bien vu Carter, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, ironisa-t-il en grognant.

Il s'appuya du mieux qu'il put contre un petit mur de pierre derrière lui et jeta un œil aux alentours.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Daniel, où nous avez-vous emmené ?

J'embrassai du regard les environs un instant, puis reporta mon attention sur O'Neill.

- Daniel n'est pas ici mon colonel. Teal'c non plus.

- Pardon?

Jack tenta à nouveau de se relever, mais fronça derechef les sourcils.

- Ne bougez pas mon colonel. L'atterrissage ne vous a pas réussi.

- Sans blague…

J'ignorai les gentils sarcasmes de mon supérieur, bien trop inquiétée par notre situation. Je balayai une nouvelle fois les environs du regard, tentant de comprendre où nous étions, pourquoi, et surtout comment nous allions nous sortir de ce mauvais pas. Le colonel dû suivre mon regard car il me demanda :

- Carter, que s'est-il passé ? A moins que le général Hammond se soit amusé à refaire la déco de la base durant notre absence, il me semble que nous ne sommes pas à la maison.

- Je ne sais pas, mon colonel.

Un frisson me parcourut. Le froid s'infiltrait peu à peu dans mon uniforme, non conçu pour ce genre de climat.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous entendre dire ça, Carter.

- Je sais, mon colonel. Je réfléchis.

Je passais en revue toutes les situations possibles, mais aucune ne me semblait cohérente. Laissant le colonel assit, j'explorai les lieux. La crevasse était profonde mais exigüe. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'atteindre la surface. Je terminai mon tour d'horizon en cherchant le tableau de commande de la porte des étoiles. En vain.

- Alors Carter, l'endroit vous plait-il ? Il manque une bonne cheminée selon moi, et la tapisserie n'est pas à mon goût…, dit Jack.

- Il semblerait que l'on soit dans la crevasse d'un glacier. La porte a l'air prise dans la glace, et je ne vois pas le tableau de commande. Ni d'échappatoire. Je crois qu'on a un gros problème.

- Ah, vous croyez ?, ironisa Jack.

Un frisson lui secoua le corps. Je saisis mon sac à dos et en sortis une couverture.

- Il faut vous couvrir. Étant donné que vous ne pouvez pas vous relever, vous allez avoir rapidement froid.

- C'est déjà le cas, à vrai dire…, soupira O'Neill.

Je couvris le colonel des deux couvertures chauffantes que nous possédions et me relevai. Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, je tentai de réfléchir à notre situation. Nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir où nous étions. Aucun moyen de sortir. Et pas non plus le moyen de faire fonctionner la porte des étoiles sans le tableau de commande. Le froid était mordant et le colonel était incapable de marcher. Nous étions coincés.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas atterrit au bord de la mer, sous des palmiers secoués par une légère brise estivale ? Quand nous verrons Daniel, je lui suggérerais quelques destinations pour la fois où il voudra à nouveau nous perdre en route.

Je souris. Jack avait le don de dédramatiser une situation… A sa manière.

- Une idée brillante en réserve Carter ?

- Je vais commencer par m'occuper de ça.

Je désignai du doigt la jambe du colonel. Il lui fallait une attelle. O'Neill soupira.

- J'espère que vous êtes plus douce que Frasier, plaisanta Jack.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Je m'accroupis près d'O'Neill, pris les objets dont j'avais besoin dans mon sac à dos et m'activai. Jack grogna lorsque je manipulai sa jambe pour placer l'attelle.

- Allez-y doucement Docteur, soupira-t-il.

- Hélas, je ne suis pas docteur en médecine.

- Vous restez tout de même un docteur. A propos, vous savez que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les femmes docteur ?

Une lueur malicieuse éclaira un instant ses yeux. Je me stoppai, plongée dans son regard taquin, n'osant laisser mes pensées vagabonder trop loin. Perturbée par la situation, je fis un geste un peu trop brutal et buta dans la jambe cassée de Jack.

- Aaah, Carter, pour l'amour du ciel ! Avez-vous compris que ma jambe était cassée ou dois-je vous faire un dessin ?

- Pardon, mon colonel. Je fais de mon mieux.

- Nom d'un chien, je vous avais imaginé plus douce que ça…

Je relevai les yeux vers Jack. De toute évidence, ces mots à double sens lui avaient échappés par mégarde. Un silence s'installa alors que nos regards se mêlaient une énième fois. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Jack O'Neill m'avouait penser à moi et à toute la douceur dont je pouvais faire preuve… Un frisson secouant le corps de Jack interrompit notre échange silencieux. Je me relevai.

- J'en ai terminé avec votre jambe, déclarai-je.

- Dieu merci, j'ai survécu, soupira Jack.

- Évitez de bouger, l'attelle est sommairement fixée. Je vais faire fonctionner le réchaud à gaz pour nous réchauffer.

Je m'activai aussitôt, tentant de ne plus penser aux mots du colonel. Une fois le réchaud mis en route, je sortis les couvertures non chauffantes et en couvris Jack.

- Oh Carter, vous me chouchoutez. J'ai l'impression d'être à un hôtel quatre étoiles.

Je souris. Il était redevenu lui-même…

- Nous avons suffisamment de vivre pour 3 jours, et nous pouvons les faire durer pendant 5 jours. J'ai jeté un œil aux alentours et je n'ai vu aucune issue. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est d'attendre. Le problème est que la basse température ambiante pourrait très vite avoir raison de nous... Mais je suppose que la base doit déjà nous chercher, me repris-je.

- Malheureusement pour nous, l'agent le plus brillant de la base est bloqué ici.

Je jetai un œil en coin à Jack, gênée par ce genre de compliments déguisés.

- Je parlais de moi bien sûr…, précisa Jack.

Je pouffai discrètement de rire et souris à mon supérieur, reconnaissante des efforts qu'il faisait pour me changer les idées. Notre situation était critique, il le savait tout aussi bien que moi. Je frissonnai une énième fois, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jack.

- Venez là. Si vous attrapez un rhume, je m'en voudrais d'avoir subtilisé toutes les couvertures en vous laissant frissonnante auprès de votre ridicule petit réchaud.

Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres. O'Neill avait le don de me faire sourire aux pires moments. Il souleva les couvertures pour que je m'y glisse, puis les reposa sur mon corps glacé.

- Pour l'amour du ciel Carter, vous êtes gelée !

- A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Nous ne sommes pas aux Baléares, si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué.

- Voyons Carter, est-ce une manière de parler à son colonel ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je savais pourtant bien que seul O'Neill avait le droit d'user et d'abuser de cet humour douteux…

- Mes excuses mon colonel, murmurai-je.

- Baah je plaisante Carter ! Allez, dites-moi tout. Vous avez certainement de meilleures connaissances que moi en matière de survie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Souvenez-vous, je ne suis qu'une scientifique, déclarai-je dans un sourire.

- Mais une scientifique brillante…

- Je croyais que tous les scientifiques étaient à mettre dans le même sac ?

- Il y a toujours une exception qui confirme la règle… murmura-t-il.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. J'avais pourtant l'habitude d'être complimentée, mais lorsque ces compliments sortaient de la bouche de Jack, ce n'était plus si banal. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas fréquent, O'Neill n'étant pas le genre à étaler ses sentiments à tout va. Je tentai néanmoins de reprendre mes esprits.

- Il suffit de nous tenir chaud mutuellement en attendant les secours. Ils ne vont pas tarder, espérai-je à haute voix.

- Nous tenir chaud mutuellement ?, demanda O'Neill dans un sourire.

- Euh… En tout bien tout honneur, bien entendu, mon colonel, répondis-je, le cœur battant.

- Ah. Bien entendu.

Le sourire de Jack étira ses lèvres durant quelques instants. Avait-il sentit mon cœur battre à tout rompre contre son corps ou imaginait-il les mêmes images que moi ? Je n'osai me perdre davantage dans mes pensées alors que j'étais allongé tout contre lui. Un silence nous enveloppa et ma gêne redoubla. J'avais l'impression que l'omniprésence du silence hurlait à nos oreilles tous les sentiments que j'éprouvais envers Jack. Dans le seul but d'y couper court, je sortis de sous les couvertures et attrapai le sac à dos.

- Nom d'un chien Carter, que faites-vous ?

- Je vais faire fondre de l'eau tant que le réchaud à gaz fonctionne. Ça nous permettra de boire chaud.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Quelques minutes plus tard, je tendais un bol d'eau fumante au colonel, ainsi qu'un peu de nos vivres. Il s'assit, s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui, et prit son bol.

- Mmmh, de l'eau chaude et une barre chocolatée, vous me gâtez Capitaine. Un vrai cordon bleu !

Je m'installai à ses côtés avec mon repas, et il rabattit les couvertures sur mes jambes. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques heures, parlant de tout et de rien pour nous changer les idées. Je forçai le colonel à boire le plus d'eau chaude possible et vérifiait de temps à autre que sa jambe ne gelait pas. Bien entendu, il râlait à chaque fois que j'osai soulever les couvertures. A vrai dire, il devenait grognon dès que je le laissais seul pour m'affairer à nous maintenir au chaud.

Je me rendis vite compte que la température ambiante baissait dangereusement. La lumière provenant des interstices à la surface s'amenuisant, je supposai que cette baisse de température s'expliquait par la nuit tombante. Cela faisait près de douze heures que nous étions coincés dans cette crevasse, et aucun signe n'indiquait que les secours arrivaient. Nous avions assez de vivre pour tenir 5 jours, mais nous avions de grandes chances de finir congelés dans les heures à suivre. Heureusement que le réchaud fonctionnait encore…

Comme pour me contredire, le gaz du réchaud souffleta un instant, faisant vaciller la flamme. Je me levai en trombe.

- Non non non ! criai-je. Ne nous lâche pas !

Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais faire en bondissant de la sorte. Tout ce que je savais était que c'était ce réchaud qui aidait à nous maintenir en vie. Sa chaleur nous était indispensable. Mais alors que je m'accroupis à côté de l'appareil, le gaz cessa de s'échapper. La cartouche était vide.

- Ne pas! hurlai-je.

Je donnai un coup de pied dans l'appareil et l'envoyai valser à l'autre bout de la crevasse. La voix d'O'Neill s'éleva derrière moi.

- Carter, gardez votre calme !

- Mais mon colonel, ce réchaud assurait notre survie ! Nous allons mourir de froid dans moins d'un jour sans sa chaleur !

- Carter, je vous ordonne de vous calmer !, cria-t-il.

L'écho de sa voix rebondissant contre les parois de la crevasse eut pour effet de me faire taire. Le silence, seulement entrecoupé par ma respiration saccadée, nous enveloppa. Il était allongé sur le sol, sous ses couvertures, et me fixait de ce regard si particulier. Il attendit un instant que je reprenne mes esprits, puis souleva les couvertures.

- Venez ici. Vous me donnez froid.

J'obtempérai sans broncher. Une fois sous les couvertures, le colonel m'attira contre lui et me serra contre son torse.

- On se en va sortir Carter.

- Mais mon co

- On va s'en sortir, répéta-t-il plus durement. C'est un ordre.

J'hésitai un instant, n'osant profiter de la proximité entre moi et le colonel, puis m'abandonnai dans ses bras. Je glissai mon visage dans son cou et me collai littéralement à son torse.

- A vos ordres, mon colonel, chuchotai-je.

- Bien, très bien, reprit-il. Maintenant, dormez.

Je me laissai aller tout contre lui, profitant du peu de chaleur qu'offrait son corps. J'étais si à l'aise que je m'endormis en un temps record. Et comme la majeure partie du temps où je ferme les yeux, je rêvai de lui. Jack O'Neill hantait toujours mes rêves, et le fait que je dorme tout contre lui n'y changeait rien…

J'aurais dormi encore de longues heures si les tremblements de mon camarade ne m'avaient pas réveillé. J'ouvris un œil, puis deux, et mis du temps à réaliser où je me trouvais. Et encore plus de temps à réaliser contre qui je dormais. Le colonel dû me sentir bouger car il s'excusa.

- Désolé de vous avoir réveillé Carter, je n'arrive plus à contrôler ces fichus tremblements.

Je me redressai légèrement et lui touchai la joue. Mon cœur se serra.

- Vous êtes gelé mon colonel, dis-je.

- Ce n'est pas un scoop Carter… Et à moins que vous ayez une brillante idée pour nous réchauffer, je crois que je vais finir aussi glacé qu'un esquimau au citron. Mais sans le citron, précisa-t-il en grelotant.

Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps. En réalité, l'idée brillante dont il parlait m'était apparu en rêve. Le même genre de rêve que fait naître ma frustration pour lui depuis que je le connais. Le même genre de rêve qui a le don de me donner chaud. Très chaud.

- Mon colonel… commençais-je, hésitante. J'ai bien une petite idée.

- Merveilleux Carter. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas comment vous la présenter.

- Pardon ? Mais agissez Carter, nom d'un chien !, s'énerva-t-il.

Non, je ne pouvais pas me jeter sur lui sans le prévenir. Il fallait que je lui fasse accepter mon idée, il fallait qu'il comprenne que notre survie en dépendait. Pas seulement que j'étais désespérée au point de lui sauter au cou de peur de mourir.

- Selon vous mon colonel, comment pouvons-nous faire pour nous réchauffer ?

- Carter, pour l'amour du ciel, pas de devinette ! Je me les gèle !, grogna-t-il.

- J'ai besoin que vous compreniez avant d'agir, mon colonel.

J'avalai une goulée d'air et me lançai. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

- Une femme, un homme, un besoin de chaleur. Quel est le résultat du problème selon vous ?

Le silence suivit ma question. Il avait compris. Un frisson le secoua alors qu'il se refusait de répondre. Je fermai les yeux.

- Mon colonel…

- Vous me proposez ce que je crois que vous me proposez ?

- L'endorphine dégagée par le cerveau lors des situations excitantes réchauffe le corps ! Cela va permettre à notre corps de créer

- Carter, ne m'embrouillez pas avec votre jargon scientifique, pour l'amour du ciel !

Je sentais son cœur battre à tout rompre contre ma poitrine, s'alignant au rythme effréné de mon propre organe. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et passai une jambe par-dessus le colonel, me maintenant à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il planta son regard surpris dans mes yeux lorsque je penchai la tête au-dessus de lui, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Mon colonel. Ce n'est plus le moment de penser aux conséquences d'un quelconque comportement. Ce n'est plus le stade où nous cherchons à respecter les lois imposées par nos grades respectifs et notre appartenance à l'armée. C'est le moment de survivre. Vous et moi. Nous ne parlons plus du colonel et du capitaine. Ce qui est en jeu, aujourd'hui, c'est la vie de Jack et de Sam. Nos vies. Et je ne mourrai pas de froid pour une stupide phrase inscrite dans un stupide règlement à propos d'une stupide loi de non fraternisation. Je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui, Jack. Et vous non plus.

Les échos de ma tirade rebondir dans la crevasse, s'atténuant peu à peu, puis se firent engloutir par le silence. Jack n'avait pas détourné le regard et perpétuait à me fixer avec cette même intensité qui avait le don de me faire chavirer. Il ne bronchait pas, ne rétorquait pas. Je conclus qu'il s'agissait d'un accord silencieux. Les yeux toujours plongés au plus profond des limbes de son regard, je rapprochai mon visage du sien. Je sentis bien vite le souffle de Jack, à peine chaud, contre ma joue. Ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour se déposer sur mes lèvres. De peur de ne plus oser le faire si j'attendais davantage, j'emprisonnai ses lèvres entre le miennes. Je m'attaquai tendrement à sa lèvre inférieure tout en remontant mes mains vers son visage. Jack semblait pétrifié. Mais lorsque je me chargeai de sa lèvre supérieure, je le senti répondre au baiser. D'abord timidement, puis plus clairement. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes jambes et se posèrent sur mes hanches. Un vague de chaleur me submergea le corps et je souris en réalisant que mon plan fonctionnait. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et approfondi notre baiser, devenu plus passionné. Alors qu'il me caressait de par et d'autres, je déposai une kyrielle de baiser le long de sa mâchoire, descendant au creux de son cou, revisitant son torse. Il soupira d'aise.

- Sam…, murmura-t-il.

Je souris et perpétuai mes tortures. Des bouffées de chaleur accompagnaient chacun de mes gestes, mais je sentais que les mains de Jack étaient encore gelées. Continuant mes caresses, je m'interrogeai.

- Jack ...

Il comprit immédiatement mes doutes.

- Ce plan aurait fonctionné à merveille il y a quelques heures de ça. Mais je crois que mon corps est trop gelé pour être réchauffé par de subtiles bouffées de chaleur.

Subtile ? Il va voir ce qui est subtile. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, puis l'embrassai sauvagement. Il sembla d'abord surpris, puis répondit à mon baiser. Mais je n'en avais pas fini avec lui. Je commençai à onduler sur son corps, donnant de petits coups de bassin contre lui en veillant à ne pas buter contre sa jambe. Un gémissement rauque lui échappa des lèvres.

- Nom d'un chien Carter, vous voulez ma mort, grogna-t-il.

- Non, justement Jack.

J'accentuai mes gestes et sentait que ses mains devenaient plus baladeuses. Je souris : la subtilité n'était plus parmi nous.

- Sam… Sam, tu profites d'un homme blessé, plaisanta-t-il.

Je me redressai en riant et le regardai. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens alors qu'un sourire espiègle se peint sur mon visage.

- Voulez-vous que j'arrête, mon colonel ?

J'avais bien insisté sur le « mon colonel ». Ce titre avait toujours eut le don de réveiller en moi des fantasmes interdits. Il sourit en coin et m'attira contre lui.

- Surtout pas, murmura-t-il.

Il m'embrassa passionnément, comme si notre vie en dépendait. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, était le cas. Nous nous aperçûmes bien vite que de la fumée se dégageait de nos corps. Jack plongea son regard envoutant dans le mien.

- Une fois encore, tu as été brillante Sam.

Je souris et lui déposai une myriade de baiser dans le cou. Tout en caressant mon dos, il continua de murmurer :

- Ce serait bête de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Je veux dire, on n'a peut-être pas emmagasiné suffisamment de chaleur pour attendre l'arrivée des secours.

Je ris dans son cou, comprenant parfaitement là où il voulait en venir.

- Je m'en voudrais d'avoir réduit nos efforts à néant. Pas vous ?

- Oh que si, chuchotai-je dans son cou.

- Dans ce cas, Samantha Carter, sachez que je ne réponds plus de rien.

Sur ce, il m'embrassa furieusement, mettant un terme à des années de frustration commune. Les heures qui suivirent furent passionnées, fougueuses, sauvages… Nous avions accumulés suffisamment de chaleur pour toute une vie. Jack rageait contre sa jambe l'empêchant de prendre le dessus, mais je lui appris bien vite à ne pas le regretter.

C'est entre deux orgasmes retentissant que nous entendîmes un bruit au-dessus de nos têtes. Jack m'enserra les poignets pour me faire cesser tout mouvement, et nous dûmes attendre que nos respirations se calment afin de mieux entendre ce qui se déroulait à la surface.

- C'est… C'est le bruit d'un hélicoptère ? interrogea-t-il à voix haute.

J'hochai la tête. En effet, un hélicoptère semblait s'être posé à la surface. Je plongeai mes yeux dans le regard embrasé de Jack et réfléchis à toute allure.

- Ça veut dire…

- Que nous sommes sur Terre, poursuivit-il.

Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Il y avait très peu de chance qu'un peuple autre que le nôtre ait pu concevoir la copie conforme des hélicoptères de notre armée. Le son de l'appareil était trop semblable pour être une simple coïncidence. J'avais encore du mal à croire à cet état de fait lorsqu'une voix résonna loin au-dessus de nos têtes.

- Jack ! Sam ! Vous m'entendez ?

C'était la voix de Daniel. Plus aucun doute, nous étions sur Terre. Ils n'étaient pas passés par la porte, et l'hélicoptère tournoyant au-dessus de nos têtes ne sortait pas tout droit de notre imagination. Jack ferma les yeux.

- Bon sang…

Il m'attira tout contre lui en un geste affectueux. Je me collai à son torse alors que j'entendais les secours s'agiter à la surface.

- Sam… murmura-t-il.

Je relevai la tête et planta mon regard dans le sien. Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

- Je tiens à te dire que… que seule toi pouvait être en mesure de me faire survivre de la sorte.

Un pâle sourire se peint sur son visage.

- Je n'aurais pas rêvé meilleure façon de mourir que celle me faisant partir dans tes bras. Je ne regrette rien, si ce n'est que les secours arrivent bien trop vite à mon goût.

Je ris malgré moi. Jack m'attira contre lui et déposa un délicat baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Tu me rends dingue, Samantha Carter.

Je lui rendis son baiser, jusqu'à ce que l'on entende les bruissements des cordes des secouristes descendant en rappel. Nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur, reboutonnant les vêtements qui étaient censés être fermés, et m'allongeai à ses côtés. Il maintient cependant l'étreinte de son bras, refusant de me lâcher.

Les secouristes arrivèrent à nos côtés et prirent notre pouls. Ils semblèrent étonnés de trouver notre peau si chaude. Jack eut la présence d'esprit de faire croire que le réchaud venait de s'éteindre et que nous venions juste d'engloutir notre dernière ration d'eau bouillante. L'explication sembla convenir aux secouristes qui nous remontèrent délicatement à la surface.

Arrivés dans l'hélicoptère, ils déposèrent délicatement Jack en veillant à ne pas bouger sa jambe. Un médecin l'ausculta immédiatement après que je l'eu assuré que j'allais bien. Lorsque je montai à mon tour dans l'hélicoptère, je remarquai que Daniel nous y attendait. Il me sourit.

- Bienvenue à bord, les gars ! On s'est fait un sang d'encre, précisa-t-il.

Je lui souris pour toute réponse, encore un peu chamboulée par cette aventure. L'hélicoptère prit son envol alors que Daniel regardait Jack. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et la tête appuyé contre le dossier de son siège. Je souris en pensant qu'il avait certainement les mêmes images que moi en tête.

Daniel nous expliqua brièvement la raison pour laquelle nous avions été crachés par la seconde porte présente sur Terre. Je ne l'écoutai qu'à peine, aussi intéressante fussent ses trouvailles. S'apercevant de notre silence inhabituel, Daniel tenta de faire de l'humour.

- En tout cas, c'est bien dommage que la seconde porte n'est pas été perdue sur une île paradisiaque ! Vous avez dû sacrément souffrir de ce froid !, déclara-t-il en frissonnant.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du colonel qui avait gardé les yeux fermés. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien, un sourire en coin peint sur son visage.

- Détrompez-vous Daniel. J'adore le froid.

Daniel resta interdit, ne comprenant pas les sous-entendus du colonel. Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues pour m'empêcher de sourire et soutint le regard de braise de mon homologue. Daniel dû comprendre que des choses qui ne le regardaient pas lui échappaient, car il passa le reste du voyage à regarder par la fenêtre.

Arrivés à la base, nous eûmes le droit à un contrôle en règle. Janet s'étonna de ne trouver aucune engelure sur nos corps, mais n'approfondit pas ses théories. Ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante.

Nous fûmes envoyés chacun de notre côté en week-end, repos entièrement mérité aux dires du général Hammond. Cela faisait à peine une heure que j'étais rentrée chez moi, et je cogitai dangereusement. Il me manquait. Sa peau me manquait. Ses caresses, ses lèvres, sa fragrance… Je soupirai. Il fallait désormais que je fasse sans. J'étais consciente que ce qui s'était passé entre Jack et moi n'était pas seulement le fruit de notre volonté de survivre. Nos gestes étaient bien trop explicites pour laisser un quelconque doute. Ses mots, susurrés à mes oreilles lors de nos ébats, m'avaient clairement fait comprendre que mes sentiments étaient partagés. Mais l'idylle semblait terminée. Nous étions de retour à la base, nous étions à nouveaux militaires, à nouveau soumis aux stupides règles de l'armée. Nous étions à nouveau coincés.

_«Toc, toc, toc»_

Je sursautai. Je n'attendais pas de visite. Je me dirigeai vers ma porte d'entrée, les idées quelque peu maussades et en ayant l'intention de me débarrasser au plus vite de ce visiteur surprise. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire croire que tout allait bien. Il me manquait plus que jamais.

En soupirant, j'abaissai la poignée de ma porte d'entrée et ouvrit le battant. Mon cœur fit un bond lorsque je posai les yeux sur l'homme debout sur le perron. Un sourire éclaira mon visage alors que je me noyais dans des yeux bruns, bien trop beaux pour n'être qu'une hallucination. Il sourit en coin puis articula d'une voix suave.

- Sam ? J'ai froid…

**Fin**


End file.
